


Flashbacks

by ally_sally



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Miscarriage, Sad Ending, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ally_sally/pseuds/ally_sally
Summary: I DO NOT CONSENT TO THIS WORK BEING HOSTED ON ANY UNOFFICIAL APPS OF WEBSITES, ESPECIALLY THOSE WITH AD REVENUE OR SUBSCRIPTION SERVICES!"It seemed like an eternity before the healer’s eyebrows furrowed, and she looked up at Seren and Vaughn, her eyes filling with dread.“What?” Seren asked, her voice wavering. The healer bit her lip, “I can’t find their heartbeats.”."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Miscarriage, heavy topics
> 
> This is in the same universe as "You are my Sunshine" that should explain why some characters are represented in both works.

Vaughn’s hand was wrapped tightly around his wife’s, and hers was squeezing his in equal measure. Devlon, Auryn, Drella, Elian, even Sina was there, watching as the healer entered the room, smiled joyfully at Seren. “Twin time?” She asked. Seren’s other hand rested on her swollen belly and she nodded. Vaughn had never been happier. He was married to the most wonderful female he’d ever met, he was about to become a father of twins, he hoped for a boy and a girl, but Seren wanted two boys, ‘Girls are too dramatic, too hard to deal with’ was her reasoning. But it didn’t matter to either of them the genders of their children, only that they were healthy. And theirs. What he didn’t know was that his entire world was about to be obliterated. His family stepped away from Seren so that the healer could examine her, Devlon and Elian stayed by her head and the females scoffed at him. 

Seren’s hand tightened around Vaughn’s as the healer searched for the children within her. It seemed like an eternity before the healer’s eyebrows furrowed, and she looked up at Seren and Vaughn, her eyes filling with dread.

“What?” Seren asked, her voice wavering. The healer bit her lip, “I can’t find their heartbeats.”. 

Vaughn went utterly still, but Seren started to tremble. “Find them!” Seren half yelled after a few seconds. The healer’s eyes flickered with doubt, but she did as the pregnant female demanded, searching for all too long for any indication that the children in Seren’s womb were still alive. Vaughn’s heart was hammering against his ribs as the healer withdrew her tools and shook her head. Seren let out a ragged sob and Vaughn went completely numb inside. “I’m so sorry.” Were the only words that the healer could muster up to console the broken couple. 

“No.” Seren breathed, “No. No. No. No. No” her words were a litany, a prayer, that what he was hearing wasn’t true. That somehow, this skilled healer was mistaken. That her unborn children were still alive in her womb. His friends were crying quietly, as to not disturb him and his mate. Even Sina, ever stoic and uncaring Sina, had tears running down her pale cheeks. Vaughn was sure this was where eternally damned souls were, this had to be hell. The gods couldn’t be this cruel. His pain was unmatched to being strapped to and iron chair and tortured until he was so close to death he could practically smell the rumored jasmine of the underworld, unmatched to his father beating him daily and throwing him back in his windowless cell. 

His eyes were unseeing as tears build up and flowed over. His ears were unhearing as his wife screamed and sobbed for her dead children. His mouth was agape and untasting as his salty tears dripping off of his top lip. His mind was racing, trying to decipher why, why the gods were so cruel to take this from him. He was almost selfish in his inexplicable pain, in the thoughts that coursed through his head, of the days he’d dreamt about in the sun with his son and his daughter, watching them play in the green parks of Eldren while he and Seren watched, sitting on a picnic blanket, Vaughn helping Seren unpack their lunch. 

Vaughn couldn’t breathe. He was going to die. His shadowy fire swarmed around him, more than it ever had, slowly taking him into the quiet place that he’d spend most of his time after this dreadful day, crying quietly anytime he saw a pregnant female, or a father throwing a ball with his son in the park, or whenever Aurelia would tell a story of how she’d delivered a new child.

The dark flames consumed him, and he was gone. He was back in the cabin, in the library, his favorite place in the world, the place he felt the safest. His sorrow melted away and burning rage glowed in it’s wake. He slammed his clenched fists into a bookcase and it fell, books raining down over the marble floor. He loved it, that destruction, so he let the monster inside of his mind glut itself on it until the entire library was destroyed and he was sitting on the kitchen floor, a bottle of expensive whiskey from Drella’s collection in his hands, already near empty. 

He drank and drank. Letting the alcohol consume him completely, until all that was nothing left but a hollowed out shell and he didn’t realize he was crying until he tasted the salt.


End file.
